All Good Things Ep 05: Crushed
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: Slim and Joss Possible come to visit Kim and Ron and Joss, now 15, is developing a crush on Ron. Meanwhile, Motor Ed is also in town, looking for a new bike with which to complete his ultimate goal. Turn the world into one big scrap yard! Seriously!
1. Prologue

Kim Possible

Crushed

Prologue

"Can we visit Kim while we're here?"

"Only for a little while, and only if she's none too busy."

Joss Possible sighed. It had been so long since she had last seen her cousin. She had even missed all the excitement at her graduation! Still, it was nice to get to go into the city of a change. Looking out the car window, Joss stared at the falling snow. It was warm enough that it didn't stay, but it reminded her that Christmas had just passed. Another Christmas that she had been stuck at the ranch. "Why couldn't we have gone to cousin Kim's for Christmas instead of having Aunt June and cousin Larry over?" Joss asked her father.

"We went to your Uncle James' last Christmas, sweetheart." Slim Possible replied.

"So? Kim wasn't there! Just her nerdy brothers... I mean..." Joss tried to correct, covering her mouth.

Slim tipped his hat back with a thumb, casting her a sideways glance. "Now I know you don't share their technical interests, but that don't mean their not still family."

Joss looked back out the window, resting her cheek on a fist. "Still not as cool as Kim..." she whispered.

It took nearly an hour of driving from Diverse City's perimeter to get to the shopping centers and Joss was already bored to death. Or at least pretended to be. Slim could see her wide eyed expression in the reflection of the window as all the people and towers passed by.

"I imagine it won't be too much longer before you can come visit your cousin Kim on your own." Slim said.

Joss continued watching the various cars drive by. Her parents had been teasing at the possibility of her own car for awhile now in an attempt to cheer her up. It wasn't her own wheels that she was waiting for though... "Dad, look!" Joss perked up, pointing to four men running out of a department store wearing masks. The lead man was carrying what could only be a bag of cash.

"Those varmints!" Slim shouted. "And right after Christmas!" Joss quickly undid her seat belt, and opened the door, stepping out before Slim could stop her. The car hadn't even stopped rolling yet and the door slammed shut behind her. "Joss, get back here!"

The lead robber pointed at her. "Get the kid!" Slim stepped out of the car, shouting at Joss to get back into the car. Suddenly, a purple and black blur came out of nowhere and before the lead robber could react, he was lifted off of his feet and tossed into a pillar, falling unconscious.

Kim Possible landed in a crouch, readying herself for the next attack. "These regular criminals are getting a little dull after so many super villains." she commented, blocking the man's strikes with one hand as she secured the money bag dropped by the first thief.

The second robber ran for Joss, pointing a pistol. For a moment, Joss panicked. "In the car, kid!" he said, grabbing her arm. "Out of the way, cowboy!" he growled at Slim.

Joss ducked as her eye caught a form slide across the hood of her dad's car and plant a foot in the man's gut, knocking him down. "Boo-Yah!" came a familiar voice. "Rufus, how's it going with number four?" The mole rat gave a thumbs up as he stood on the last man's head who sat bound against a pillar. "Hey." Ron said, turning to Joss, who looked up at him wide eyed. "You okay?" he asked, reaching out a hand.

"Uhm... yeah. I..." Joss stammered, taking his hand, allowing him to lift her to her feet.

"Ron! That one secure?" Kim asked, stepping up beside him. "Joss? Uncle Slim?" Kim smiled.

"Kim?!" Joss asked, then turned back to Ron. "Ron? Ron Stoppable? I... uh, didn't recognize you guys..."

"Must be the new duds." Ron grinned, then raised an eyebrow when Joss didn't let go of his hand. "You sure you're okay?"

When Joss continued staring at Ron, Kim spoke up. "What brings you guys to Diverse City, Uncle Slim?"

Slim tipped his hat with a thumb. "Just in to pick up some parts for a new robotics project I'm workin' on." he explained with his thick cowboy accent seeping through. "Joss wanted to come along in the chance we ran into you."

Kim smiled, leaning down slightly to hug her younger cousin. "That's sweet. You guys should drop by tonight."

"Will you be there?" Joss asked Ron, still unblinking.

"Boo and Yah." Ron said with a smile, folding his arms over his chest as Rufus crawled up on his shoulder.

Kim put a hand on Ron's other shoulder and smiled. "Partner, Monkey Master, and personal chef, all rolled into one."

"Don't forget b-..." Ron added as the owner of the store ran out of the doors, interrupting him.

"Kim Possible! Thank you for your help!" the man shouted.

"No big!" Kim said, waving it away. "Ron and I just happened to be going by on our way from stopping Gemini and WWEE from getting his cybernetic mitt on another doomsday device anyway."

"When are people going to stop making those?" Ron asked. "I mean, come on! They only wind up getting stolen anyway." Rufus nodded his agreement.

Slim waved from the car as he climbed back in. "We'll see ya later, Kimberly!"

Joss waved from the car window as she belted herself back in. "Bye, Ron..."

Kim and Ron returned the wave with a smile as Slim and Joss prepared to drive away. "Cute kid." Ron commented.

"Yes, well... if there's anything I can do for you, Kim Possible!" the owner of the department store stated, catching their attention again.

"Just call us or beep us when you need to reach us, my good man." Ron said before Kim could answer.

As the owner walked back into his store, Kim smiled at Ron. "I'm proud of you, Ron. No reward, even when offered?"

"I'm a new man, Kim." Ron grinned. But as Slim drove away, the wind began to glide around Ron's legs. "I'm not wearing my pants anymore, am I?"

Kim shook her head while blushing. "Come on. Let's see if the owner's offer is still valid. Though it's nice to see you're not completely new." she said with a wink.

Joss kept her face pressed up against the window. That wasn't the Ron Stoppable that she remembered from the showdown at the Crooked D. He seemed taller, stronger, more sure of himself... handsome. She sighed, sinking into her chair, not even aware of the whimsical grin on her face.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Psychology?" Kim asked, looking at her notes. "This should be interesting." she whispered to herself, opening the door. She had just missed a few classes with the mission to thwart Gemini and the robbery, and it was only her first day back at Diverse City University after Christmas. She smiled as she reached to open the door, thinking of spending an evening with her Uncle Slim and cousin Joss. It had been so long since she had talked or even seen her cousin and the girl had grown up so much, and now apparently not so obsessed with her or Ron.

Kim opened the door and her smile faded. "Ah, Kim Possible. Ready to make a point of being late this semester as well, are we?" asked Professor Justin Credible. As a few laughs strung through the class, Kim quietly strode up to an empty seat. "Try to leave the University in one piece this time as well, alright? Now..." he began, starting his lecture. Kim sank into her chair. It had been four months since her and Ron had been turned evil by the Professor's Cerebral Manipulator and nearly destroyed the school in their battle with Drakken and Shego. She really didn't need reminded of it. The student next to her shifted uncomfortably, sliding his desk away a few inches.

Kim glared at her professor subtly. It was bad enough that she had had to deal with Bonnie as a rival from K through twelve, at least she had become a super villain that she could vent her frustration on. Then the memory of Bonnie falling from the cargo plane into the middle of the ocean brought Kim back to reality. She had been in numerous life and death sitch's before, but the closest she had ever come to ending anyone's life was Shego's during the Diablo crisis.

"Kim Possible?" Perhaps you could answer the question?" Professor Credible asked.

She smiled sheepishly. "Uh, could you repeat it, please?"

"Please keep your world saving daydreams outside of my classroom, Ms. Possible. Anyone else?"

* * *

Kim stood in line with numerous other young women dressed in the same cheer outfit. She had decided against trying out in the first semester because she had wanted to keep a low profile after her and Ron's world domination spree. Now, she was ready.

"So, Kim Possible. I hear you can do anything." said the lead cheerleader. Kim recognized her from somewhere, but couldn't put her finger on where. She had the look of the stereotypical blonde cheerleader. A stereotype Kim had been happy to break the mold of in high school.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I was Captain of the Middleton cheer squad from six through twelve, saved the world from giant cybertronic robots, and repelled and alien invasion."

"So don't care!" the lead cheerleader held up her hand. Kim's face fell. It couldn't be! Lonnie Rockewaller?! "This isn't some super spy cartoon, or whatever. It's real life. Now, let's see what you can do." Lonnie said with an evil grin.

The routine was only slightly more complex than the one Bonnie had given her to do when she tried out so many years ago for the Middleton cheer squad. It was quite likely that Bonnie had found the routine in her sister's stuff with which to torture new try outs. For Kim, it was simpler than a battle with Shego.

As Kim completed the routine with perfect timing and precision, she waited in a split with her arms in the air and a fantastic smile on her face, barely winded. "Well that was nice." Lonnie said, a smug look on her face. "But you missed the timing on section D. This is University, not High School. Either you could do it again, or..."

"No big." Kim grinned, sliding her feet together to stand straight up from the split.

* * *

Kim sat at home waiting for Ron to get home as she soaked in a bubble bath, one leg hanging over the edge. Lonnie had her do the routine eight times before finally conceding that it had been perfect, and only because she had gotten bored of Kim not failing.

"I'm home!" came Ron's voice from the apartment door.

"I'm in the tub!" Kim shouted back, sliding a razor along her calf. "Could you..." she began. Ron stepped into the bathroom with a grin on his face as Kim reached her knee. She looked up at him as Ron stared and she swore she could see his left eye begin to twitch. "Knock much?"

"I... I..." Ron stammered.

"Could you start dinner? Joss and my Uncle should be here soon."

"You... You..."

"Yes, Ron. I shave my legs." Kim said, sinking her leg back into the tub. Ron slunk out of the bathroom slowly, closing the door. She recalled how her had reacted at the news that she waxed her eyebrows. Frankly, she was surprised that he was still conscious.

As she dried off and made her way to the bedroom to change, the aroma of Ron's expertise in the kitchen brought a smile to her face. With all of her stealth skills in use, she quickly moved from the bedroom to the kitchen to throw her arms around Ron.

"Gah! Kim!" he shouted, nearly dropping the frying pan he held in his hand. Kim laughed and leaned in with a grin but Ron reflexively moved away. "Uh... Kim?"

Kim uncoiled her arms and leaned against the opposite counter. "Ron, I know you didn't exactly grow up with many women in your house, but there are things that you're going to have to get used to." she smiled.

"Why do women do that, anyway?!" he asked. "Why do they put themselves through such torture?"

"So not the drama, Ron. Just imagine if I had been stuck with that monkey king talisman." Ron visibly shivered. "At least you didn't catch me working on my b..."

Ron held up a hand as the front door intercom buzzed. "Too much info!" he shouted. "New topic please, thank you!"

Kim grinned, stretching to reach the intercom button. "Hello?"

"What in tarnation you kids cookin' up there? Smells like one delish dish!" called Uncle Slim.

"Stoppable Surprise." Kim laughed. "Come on up." she invited, pressing the front door unlock. "So what are we having?" she asked Ron.

"My specialty! Something your relatives could appreciate considering your Uncle's five alarm chilli."

"You don't mean..." Kim said with the hint of worry in her voice.

"Yep! Homemade Nacos served with my own version of Diablo sauce. One week as a Bueno Nacho manager gave me access to all kinds of secrets." Ron said, rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Isn't that patented?" Kim asked as she went to answer the door.

"MY version of Diablo sauce, Kim. Five alarm chilli? Please! That's for babies!" Ron answered, placing serving plates down.

Kim rolled her eyes, opening the door to her Uncle Slim. "Well howdy, little niece." he said in his customary western twang. "Sure good to see you after that graduation ruckus."

"Not that I'd know." came Joss's voice from behind.

Kim gave her uncle a hug and invited him in, then turned to Joss. "I know Joss. Feel lucky you weren't at ground zero during the invasion." Kim said, taking her coat to hang up. "Rufus is playing on the Z-Boy if you'd like to join him before dinner."

"Aw! You never let me play before dinner." Ron whined, granting him a sharp look from Kim.

"Ron?! I... I mean, hey Ron." Joss smiled nervously.

"Go ahead, Joss. Rufus needs his ego taken down a notch." Ron grinned. "You hear that buddy? You're gonna get beat by a girl!"

Kim crossed her arms. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Face it, Kim. When it comes to real bad guys, you're the champ. But video games?" Ron goaded.

Kim sat on the back of the couch as Joss picked up a controller and started playing Zombie Mayhem with Rufus. "So what's new, Uncle Slim? What's this big project?"

Slime leaned back in one of the dining room chairs, tipping back his hat with a thumb. "Needed some parts to upgrade ol' Tornado."

"Couldn't you have ordered them online?" Ron asked. "Not that, y'know, we don't enjoy your company." he grinned before turning back to the stove.

Slim looked around as though to search for anyone listening in. "Truth is..." he whispered "there's a big show a-goin' on. Most high tech land vehicles in the world and ol' Tornadoe's been entered.

"Spankin', Uncle Slim! I'm sure Tornadoe will beat out anything else there." Kim smiled.

"Don't be so sure. Evade's got a new bike with a super charged rocket engine built in." Slim said. "It's one fandangled contraption and ain't too many people like the horse design no more. Even if it is robotic."

"Dinner!" Ron shouted.

"No big, Uncle Slim. I'm sure the work you've put into Tornadoe will be recognized." Kim assured him, taking a seat beside Ron.

Rufus climbed up on the table with a defeated look on his face as Joss sat down opposite Kim. "No way!" Ron exclaimed. "You beat Rufus?!" Rufus gave a defeated nod while Joss beamed. "Good job, kiddo." he said, giving the younger girl a playful punch in the arm. "Told ya, Rufus. Joss has the mad Mayhem skills."

Joss laughed nervously. "Heh. No big."

"What kind of a maniac would ride a rocket propelled bike, anyway?" Kim asked as Ron lifted his hand with a grin.

* * *

Motor Ed stood beneath a personally modified, cherry red nineteen fifty seven t-bird as a stereo blared out a heavy rock song by SMOOCH in the background of his new secret garage. "Dude, this ride, when it's done..." he began as he tightened up another bolt. "is going to rock hard. Seriously!"

"Hey Motor Ed!" shouted his lead lieutenant, his gang organizer, Charlie Grease. The guy was short and had enough shine in his hair to trap a deer with the reflection, but his knew his parts and accessories. And where to find them. "ED!" he shouted again before moving over to the stereo and pausing it.

"Oh, dude! You did not just turn off my tunes! You totally threw me off what I was doing, seriously!" Motor Ed shouted in shock, dropping his impact wrench into a nearby toolbox.

Charlie winced as the wrench rattled. "Sorry, Motor Ed. I figured you might want to check this out." he said, handing the muscular, mullet sporting ganger a flyer.

"Dude, this is the annual Diverse City Ultimate Road Warrior Convention. They've already threw me out of there. Twice! Seriously!" Ed said as he glanced at the pamphlet.

Charlie looked at the flyer again. "What? No. Motor Ed, check it out. Evade just came out with the Hatchet. It's a rocket bike and it's going to be right next door to the RWC. 500 horse power, V-10. This thing goes over four hundred miles an hour!"

Motor Ed paused, running his greasy fingers over his handle bar moustache. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Charlie grinned.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Kim had passed on the majority of Ron's super Nacos, instead settling on the prepared salad as a side. She couldn't help but grin at the sight of Joss and her Uncle Slim taking seconds as Ron held his head under the kitchen faucet, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Wow!" Ron said as he came up for air. "Now that's some Diablo sauce!"

"Well, it ain't much compared to the chilli cook off back home." Slim said, finishing his second Naco off without breaking a sweat.

"Dad!" Joss said through clenched teeth, then turned to Ron. "It was great, Ron." she said, batting her lashes.

"Recipe needs some tweaking, apparently." Ron said as he stared down Slim. Rufus let out a tumbleweed whistle as he went for a scoop of sauce, burning his paw on the spices alone. As Rufus blew on his paw, Kim looked from one end of the table to the other as she took a drink and rolled her eyes before settling on Joss. The girl had grown up quite well and had the same physique, if darker hair and freckles as Kim did at her age. She also had the same longing look Kim had had for Josh Mankey.

Kim suddenly frowned, following Joss's gaze towards Ron before beginning to choke on her water. This managed to attract everyone's attention but Joss', who stayed locked on Ron. "You okay, KP?" Ron asked. She held up one hand to stop him from getting up while covering her mouth with the other.

"I'm fine." she croaked. "Ron..." she said between coughing fits. "Could I talk to you in _our_ room, please?"

Ron's eyes went wide. "Uh, sure Kim." he agreed, getting up and following her through the bedroom door. "Since when do you want to 'talk' when family's around?" he asked in a whisper once the door was closed.

Kim slapped his hand that was gliding up her back. "Ron, focus!"

Ron looked confused. "I thought I was!"

"My cousin is totally crushing on you!" Kim whispered.

For a moment, Ron was silent. Then he grinned. "The Possible girls just can't get enough of the Ron man."

"Ron, this is serious. She's fifteen!"

"Kim, Kim... I'm sure you're just reading into this a little too much. I mean, come on. She knows we're a couple right?"

"I think so..." Kim replied. "I mean, I'm sure Uncle Slim would have told her about us."

"See? No big, Kim. Chances are she's just checkin' out the new buff Ron, is all."

"Fifteen, Ron." Kim stated.

"Okay, I'll let her down easy." Ron said with a smile.

* * *

Joss and Slim sat silently at the table for a moment as Kim and Ron talked. "What'd cousin Kim mean by _their_ room?"

Slime leaned an arm on the table and looked his daughter in the eye. "Now, Joss, your cousin Kim is all grown up now and her and Ronald have been a couple for..."

Joss' eyes went wide. "They're dating?" she asked, a hint of exasperation in her voice. "Since when?!"

"Since just after their visit to the ranch, I reckon." Slim said.

Joss looked down at Rufus, as though for confirmation. He nodded. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It's okay, little darlin'. I'm sure..."

"Okay? They're best friends! Always have been."

"Now, Joss..." Slim began as Joss stood up from her chair.

Ron led the way out of the bedroom with Kim right behind him. "Hey Joss..." Ron said with a nervous smile. She looked back at the both of them with watery eyes.

"I want to go home." Joss said, shakily walking towards the door and grabbing her jacket.

"Joss, wait!" Kim said, but her cousin was already out the door. "She's pretty upset, isn't she?"

Slim smiled as he stood up from the table. "Well, Joss is starting to go through a new phase."

"Boys?" Kim asked, already knowing the answer. "I don't think that's a phase she's likely to grow out of anytime soon, Uncle Slim."

Slim sighed as he pulled on his leather coat. "I'm afraid I'm none much better than your dad when it comes to talking to Joss about boys."

Kim smiled and gave the man a hug. "I'll talk to her. We'll meet you at the show tomorrow." she said. She waved to her Uncle as he was walking down the hall and closed the door before turning to Ron. "So... how about that talk?" she asked with a wink.

* * *

Joss sniffed as she sat in the car, waiting for her father. Ron Stoppable had always been in the back of her mind since she realized his bravery, but she never thought someone like her cousin Kim would actually start dating him. He had even assured Joss that day that they were just friends.

She closed her eyes and felt around in her coat. Taking out Ron's Kimmunicator that she had snatched from the counter, she activated the menu.

Speed Dial, Diary, Scanner, Uplink, Mode.

Playing her finger around the controls, she bit her lip in indecision. She nearly leapt out of her seat when the driver's side door opened and her father sat down. The Kimmunicator was instantly hidden back in her jacket and turned off. "Are you okay, little darlin'?" Slim asked.

"I'm fine, dad." Joss replied with a hint of unintentional irritation. "I just want to go home."

"Well, your cousin Kim and Ronald are going to be joining us at the show tomorrow. I'd bet they'd sure like it if you were a little more hospitable."

Joss shrugged. "We'll see." she said, turning to look out the passenger window. If her plan worked, she would be more than hospitable. She couldn't say the same for Kim and Ron, however.

* * *

"Dude, this scrap yard is totally awesome! Seriously!"

"Who knew Diverse City's junkyard was so... y'know... diverse?" Charlie Grease replied. There were construction vehicles, cars, trucks, bikes, and even the hull of a black cargo aircraft.

"Dude, I did. Seriously." Motor Ed said, pulling off his red helmet and waving his blonde mullet around. "This is gonna be a totally rockin' heist, seriously! Is everybody here?" They both watched as Motor Ed's gang circled them, each member on their own customized rides. Ed climbed up on a compactor and spread his arms. "This is totally our new base of operations now in Diverse City! Seriously." Cheers erupted from the gang.

"Seriously?" Came a gruff voice from behind a stack of cubed school buses.

Motor Ed turned slowly and squinted against bright blue LED head lights. "Who are you?" An engine revved and the sound of a few dozen motor bikes echoed around the various piles of scrap as another gang surrounded Motor Ed's. "Dude, seriously, who are you?"

"We're the Dreads." shouted the mysterious leader as he skidded to a stop in front of the compactor that Motor Ed stood upon. "And you're on our turf!"

Motor Ed hopped down from atop the compactor and fixed the man with an evil stare. "Motor Ed asked you a question, lame-o!" Charlie said.

The man turned the headlight of his bike off and pushed Charlie away with one hand as he stepped off. "Name's Torque. So you're Motor Ed, huh?" he laughed, looking around to make certain his underlings did the same.

"Seriously, dude, I am." The first thing Motor Ed noticed was the short stubble on Torque's scalp. The second was the shine that sparkled off of Torque's T-16 Pavement Pounder motorcycle. "Dude, what have you got running in that thing? Is that stock? Seriously, I want to know!"

Torque put a hand out to block Motor Ed's path. "None of you business, goldilocks." Motor Ed looked down at the man's hand before look him in the eye again. With one swift motion, he stomped one steel toed boot on Torque's foot and Motor Ed slammed his forehead into the opposing biker's nose before lifting him one handed and tossing him out of the way.

"No one disses the mullet, dude. Seriously." he said, taking a look at the T-16 as Torque writhed on the ground, holding his nose. "It's a nice ride, dude. Seriously. But I'm about to make a new purchase." he laughed. "Now, is there anyone else that wants to tell Motor Ed and his boys where he can and can't go?"

He waited a moment and when no reply came, he grinned. "Be a host, Torque, seriously. We're going for the Hatchet tomorrow and you're covering our escape." he said. When the bald biker nodded, still holding his nose, Motor Ed began to wail with an air guitar.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Kim blinked the blurriness from her eyes, trying to focus on the alarm clock beside her. "Ron?"

"Jus' twent' mo' minutes, mom..." came the reply.

Finally, she rubbed her eyes and pushed herself up on her elbows. "Ron! It's eight o'clock!" she shouted. "What happened to the alarm?!" Tossing the covers to the side, Kim did a kip-up to leap off the bed and land on her feet.

"Uh?" Ron said, looking for his pants. "My Kimmunicator should have gone off." he said, stretching. He took a close look at the alarm and smiled. "No big, KP. It's PM. Power must have gone off last night."

Kim looked at the time again. "Ron! That's AM!"

Ron took a closer look. "Is it?"

"We're going to be late!" Kim shouted as she ran to the bathroom.

"We are?"

"Ron!" Kim shouted from behind the closed door as she brushed her teeth and hair at the same time.

"Going!" he grumbled back. "I can't find my pants!" he shouted, searching the floor.

"Check on top of the..."

"Dresser? Found'em!" Ron replied, pulling the cargos off of the top of the dresser. He pulled a new hoodie off of the rack in the closet and patted down his hair. "Rufus, you with me, buddy?" The mole rat stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and stretched, yawned, then went back to sleep. "Check. K, I'm just gonna wait in the car!" he shouted on his way out the door.

Kim pulled her hair back and rinsed her mouth out before trying to shout after him, but the door was already closed. She didn't have time to pick out anything classy, and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a red shirt off of the floor. Breakfast would have to wait until second period. Kim snagged her pack as she leapt by the couch, slid into her purple coat and hopped down the hall as she pulled her shoes on.

"C'mon, KP!" Ron shouted from the passenger side window as she staggered out the front door, fumbling for her keys.

"Ron, do not flip the switch this morning." Kim said to herself. She crawled in and angrily looked Ron in the eye.

"What?" he asked, both worried and determined not to back down.

Kim put the Sloth into gear and pulled out of the parking stall. "You could have started it."

"No keys."

"Why?"

"Not sure. Probably wherever my Kimmunicator is. Uhm, KP?"

"What?"

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" Ron asked, looking down at the red, white, and black stripes that wrapped around the bottom of his favorite shirt.

"Oh no. I can't wear this!" Kim shouted before pulling out into traffic.

"So go change." Ron stated matter of factly.

"I can't be late again!"

Ron unzipped his hoodie and pulled it off. "Take this, then." he offered.

Kim pulled onto the street leading to the University and began dodging her way through traffic. "And what are you going to wear?"

"Uh, my shirt?"

"And you want me to change where, exactly?"

"You used to change in front of me all the time. What's the big? Just climb in the back when we get to the University." Ron smiled sincerely.

Despite Kim's skepticism, it was the best option available. "Okay, hold on." she ordered as she skidded around a corner and passed through the University gates. Finding a parking spot, Kim climbed into the back of the car, pulling her jacket off as she did. "It's stuck!" she shouted of the shirt.

"Don't rip it! Let me help." Ron said. The shirt hung nearly to Kim's thighs and in the tight quarters of her car, it was becoming problematic. Ron pulled the shirt off over Kim's head and pulled it over his own as Kim pulled on the black fleece hoodie that Ron had just been wearing.

Kim climbed back up to the driver's seat and got out, locking Ron's lips to hers in a surprise kiss. "Take the car and get to class on time."

A glimmer of excitement entered Ron's eyes as she offered him the chance to take her super Sloth and 'get somewhere on time'. "Will do, KP!"

"And brush your teeth!" she shouted, wincing as she heard gears grind, the engine stall, then the car peel away as Ron caught the hang of the clutch.

Meanwhile, Joss Possible sorted through the myriad of pictures she had just taken of Kim and Ron changing in her cousin's car. The Kimmunicator had incredible telescopic capabilities and the details were unmistakable. Using Ron's email default, Joss attached a number of the pictures and sent them to both Diverse City University and to the Community College that Ron attended. With the setup her dad was doing for Tornado, she though she'd have enough time to get to Kim and Ron's apartment before her dad even knew she was gone.

* * *

Ron was struggling with his football jersey as the rest of the team laughed. "Hey, Stoppable! Looks like you had a good morning!" someone said.

Finally managing to squeeze his head through the jersey, he snatched the piece of paper that was making its rounds among the team. On it was an easily misinterpreted picture of Ron without his shirt in Kim's car with Kim trying to change in the back seat. "Oh, Kim is so gonna blame me for this."

"Why not? You sent it, dude." said another teammate.

"No I didn't!" Ron insisted.

"Check the tag." said a different player.

Ron looked at the bottom of the page and sure enough, his email address was there. "Oh, this is bad."

"Looked like a good time to me!" said one player, high fiving another. "Hey Stoppable, how'd a guy like you manage to get a University League Cheerleader anyway? She's certainly a ..."

Ron's aura took on a bluish haze for a moment as he clenched his fists. "Don't say it, Fryman." he glared, looking up into the man's eyes.

"Or what, Stoppable?" the man could have easily made an excellent henchman, being four times Ron's size, but Ron wasn't intimidated by sheer size anymore.

"Guys, on the field! Stoppable, in my office. Now!" came Coach Tarkin's voice from beyond the change room doors.

"You're lucky, Stoppable." Ron continued to glare as the rest of the team filed out onto the slushy field, wondering who could've... would've been following them around enough to take such opportune pictures.

After a few moments, he crumpled up the picture and stuffed it into his pocket before following Coach Tarkin into her office, located just off the change room. "Ms. T., if this is about the pictures going around..."

"Stoppable," Cindy Tarkin began, sitting down behind her immaculately organized desk, "I could care less about your escapades outside of this school, but when your grades slip enough that your position on this team is threatened, it becomes my business."

"My grades, Ms. T?" Ron asked, visibly surprised. He had thought he was doing rather well. Despite his C average in high school, he had brightened up to learn that because he had shared all of Kim's advanced classes, he had been granted a scholarship to Diverse City's Community College.

"Yes, your grades. They dropped considerably after finals, and if you don't retain your B average, you're off the team, and if I recall, tuition less." Coach Tarkin explained.

"Totally not my fault, Ms. T! The tests were printed out all blurry! I really think they need to clean their printers." Ron said, trying to fold his arms over his chest, but failing due to the football padding in his way. He settled for placing his hands on his hips.

Tarkin looked at him with a wary eye. Pointing a finger to a rather large trophy that sat on a shelf behind her, she asked, "What year did the football team win this, Stoppable?"

Ron squinted and leaned in close. "Two thousand?"

"It's nineteen ninety eight, and it's a volleyball trophy." she responded. Then, pointing a finger in Ron's direction, she continued. "Get your eyes checked, Stoppable."

* * *

Kim had made it through most of the day without incident so far, despite the odd giggle fro various students, to which she had no clue. She had checked the black hoodie, and although slightly baggier than her usual dress, had nothing amusing done to it.

As Kim hesitantly made her way to Psychology with Professor Credible, a familiar shriek echoed through the hall. "Kim Possible!" shouted Lonnie Rockewaller. Kim rolled her eyes. The last thing she needed today was a Rockewaller in her life. Turning to face the Cheer Captain, Kim looked the blonde in the eye. "Who is this?!" Lonnie asked, pushing a picture into Kim's face.

Kim snatched it from the woman and studied it, immediately blushing at the sight of her and Ron switching shirts in her car. "I, uh..."

"Well if you don't know, perhaps I could enlighten you! He's a runner for a rival team, Possible. Cheerleaders do not date players from a rival team. Especially some Community College trash!"

Kim's blush turned to a flare. "Ron is not trash!" she shouted back.

"Save it, Possible! Either you dump the loser, or you're off the team! I won't have any of my girls being caught like this!" Before Kim could respond, Lonnie had turned on her heel and stormed off. Like a long dagger, the threat had dug into her heart. She had been cheering for as long as she had been saving the world and the notion of giving up Ron might as well mean giving up fighting crime. Fuming, she stepped into her psychology class.

"Ah, Ms. Possible. Perhaps next time you could keep your voice down outside my class? I realize that you're a popular girl now, but please be polite to those students that actually care about learning." Professor Credible said, gesturing to another picture of her and Ron tacked up on the front wall of the room.

With a skin tone to match her hair, Kim stormed up to the front and tore the picture down. Snickers from the student body and Professor Credible's smirk would have set her off if not for the discipline she had attained studying her multiple forms of Kung Fu.

Taking her seat, she uncrumpled the picture and caught the originating address. "Ron, how could you?" she asked herself silently.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"I can't believe you got a ticket with my car!" Kim shouted as she walked through the door to the apartment. "And after you sent those pictures?!"

Ron let the door slam behind him. "Kim, I told you! I didn't send them. As for the ticket, it doesn't even say what it's for. There was no handi-cap zone, no yellow markers, nothing!"

"Then who sent them, Ron?! Who else has access to your email?" Kim shouted, unable to look Ron in the eye. The one person in the world that could never betray her trust, just did.

"I don't know! Why don't you ask Wade? He's the computer guru!" Ron shouted. A knock on the wall and a shout from the next door apartment only fueled the couple's annoyance.

"Fine!" Kim shouted. "After a shower. We've still got to meet Slim and Joss in an hour at the convention center.

"Maybe I don't want to go." Ron said, sitting on the couch and picking up a Z-Boy controller.

"We're going!" Kim shouted back as the bathroom door slammed shut and the water turned on.

Ron proceeded to load up his Mako 3 game. He had three levels to go before wrapping it and he needed the stress relief.

No Saved Games Found

His lips pursed together as his eyes went wide. He tried again.

No Saved Games Found

Ron knelt down to check that the correct memory card was installed. "Rufus, systems check!" The naked mole rat crawled from Ron's pocket and opened up the console of the Z-Boy. After a quick check, Rufus gave a despaired look. "Oh, this has gone too far..."

* * *

As Kim stepped out of the shower with a clear head and a cooled temper, she shook her head. Ron wouldn't have sent pictures like that. He knew that it would hurt her, and besides the fact that he couldn't have taken the pictures from that angle anyway, he had a hard enough time calling her with the Kimmunicator, let alone sending out a mass email with high quality photos.

She made a mental list of who could have gotten a hold of Ron's email, as well as have the opportunity to take the pictures.

Lonnie Rockewaller? Kim doubted the cheerleader captain could figure out how to get into Ron's email, though she definitely seemed to have motive for getting Kim kicked off the team.

Walter Nelson? She hadn't heard from her newest villain since just before Christmas, though he seemed to have the know how to break into Ron's email, and he did have the intention of breaking Ron and her up.

There were far too many people in the world that Kim and Ron could consider enemies to narrow it down to less than a five page list. Kim sighed. As much as she hated admitting she was wrong, and having to apologize, this was definitely one of those times. Pulling her hair through the top of her shirt, she left the bathroom, finding Ron's Z-Boy pulled out with a controller lying at the foot of the couch.

A note was lying on the dining room table. 'KP, went to the convention center. Thanks for the game.' Kim raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. Scrolling across the screen were the words 'No Saved Game Found'. "Oh, Ron..." she sighed. Did he really believe that she was that petty? Putting the note down again, she turned off the television and the Z-Boy, realizing that she had believed Ron was immature enough to exploit their relationship for popularity while she was angry.

Grabbing her keys, she picked her coat off of the rack and threw it on as she walked out the door. She hoped she could catch Ron before he reached the convention center.

* * *

Joss stood next to her father as he worked on his robotic horse, Tornado. Her attention, however, was settled securely in Ron's Kimmunicator. Many super villains had attempted to split up Kim and Ron, but some things were only possible for a Possible.

"Hey, Joss." came Wade's voice.

Joss nearly leapt from her chair and fumbled with the Kimmunicator. "Wade?" she asked, looking at the screen. The G.P.S. tracker that showed Kim and Ron was still on the screen.

"Right here." Wade said, tapping Joss on the shoulder.

With lightning speed, Joss shoved the Kimmunicator into her pocket and spun around. "Wow! I mean, uh... Wade!" she said, casting a critical eye on him. "Is that really you?" she asked, poking him in the shoulder.

Wade sighed. "I've really got to get out of my room more often." he said, turning towards Tornado. "Are Kim and Ron showing up?"

Joss suddenly felt a twinge of guilt over her recent doings at trying to split up Kim and Ron. She hadn't considered the rest of Team Possible. "I... I'm not really sure. I haven't heard from them since dinner last night."

"How'd that go? Ron try his home made Nacos again?" Wade asked, looking over Slim's tools.

Joss rolled her eyes. "Not great." she confided, letting her shoulders slump.

"Let's take a walk." Wade said with a smile. "I'm here as a tech consultant for a company that produces hypersonic transports."

"Spankin'" Joss said unenthusiastically as she followed Wade to the next exhibition. A red sport utility vehicle sat rotating on a pedestal before them and Joss leaned down to read the description. "I thought SUVs were on the way out. What's so high tech about this one?"

"Don't let the paint job fool you, honey. I've got it were it counts." said the SUV in a sassy female voice.

"Hey SADIE." Wade said in greeting. "Where's Dr. Freeman?"

"He's checking out the other exhibits until the judging ceremony." the SUV replied, its headlights blinking as she spoke.

"SADIE?!" Joss asked excitedly. "You helped my cousin Kim beat Dr. Drakken's destructobots!"

"Not to mention taught her how to drive stick!" SADIE replied.

"We'll chat later, SADIE." Wade said with a wave.

"Keep it real, Wade."

"So dinner didn't go so great?" Wade asked.

"Huh?" Joss asked, distractedly. "Oh. Dinner was okay. Just not as much in the loop as I'm used to, I reckon."

"The whole living together thing took you by surprise too, huh?" Wade asked.

"I didn't even know they were dating..." Joss said softly.

"Ooo. Harsh." Wade said, frowning. "Oh well, it's not like Ron was in your sights or anything, right?" he laughed. Joss was silent as they walked a few more steps. "Well... this is kinda awkward." Wade admitted, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. "Isn't Ron a little old, though? Trust me, that can be an issue..."

Joss shrugged. "Ya grow up looking up to someone like Kim and most guys tend to fall short, y'know? I mean, she gets a crime fighting boyfriend, why can't I?"

Wade put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Uh, I'm not really an expert in relation..."

"And after what I did today, why would he like me anyway?!" Joss asked, throwing her arms around Wade's shoulders.

"Uh..."

"Wade! Where have you been? I can't find..." Kim said as she ran towards the hugging pair. "Wade... what's going on?"

Joss pulled away from Wade, wiping her freckled cheeks. "H... Hi, Kim."

"Wade, what happened?" Kim asked, suddenly in protective mode. Wade shrugged.

"Kim..." Joss began. "I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"Where's Ron?" Wade asked.

"Whoa, one conversation at a time. Ron and I had a fight and he took off. He should have been here by now." Kim said, a worried look on her face.

"Haven't heard from him, Kim. Did you check for his Kimmunicator?" Wade asked as Joss started slinking away.

"He lost it yesterday, sometime." Kim replied. Suddenly, the sound of engines revving began to echo through the convention center and Kim perked up.

"Let's see yours, I might be able to find him." Wade said.

"Better do it quick, Wade. We've got company." Kim said, turning. The roar of motorcycles and the screams and shouts of people thundered around the room. "Motor Ed."

More than a dozen motorbikes circled around an exhibit, following the mullet sporting biker as he rode through a garage door that had been forcibly opened. "That's it dudes, seriously!" Motor Ed shouted over the roar of engines, pointing to the Hatchet. He leapt from his current ride, wailing out an air guitar solo. "Waaaaahaaaoooww! This is so gonna rock hard core, seriously!"

"Kim! G.P.S. lock on Ron's Kimmunicator is showing that it's in the building. But Ron himself is just outside!" Wade said.

"His Kimmunicator is here?" she asked, pressing the call button.

Beep-Beep Beepbeep

Joss stopped in her tracks as her pocket beeped. "Uh oh."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

"Joss?!" Kim shouted. Before she could even turn, Joss was being held up by her shirt by her older cousin. "You had the Kimmunicator?!" Kim said in surprise, snatching the gadget from Joss's pocket.

"I'm sorry, Kim! I wanted... I wanted Ron to like me instead of you."

"Uh, Kim?" Wade said.

"Not now, Wade!" Kim replied without looking. Right now, there was a memory of how blind Kim had been to her own safety when on her first date with Josh Mankey. Of how she abandoned Ron when she dated Erik. Of how she wouldn't let anything or anyone stand in her way of her own romantic pursuits. But she pushed those memories and her common sense away in favor of her anger. "You're the reason Ron and I have been fighting? You're the reason I'm getting kicked off the squad?!"

"Kim? Wade asked, persistence creeping into his voice.

"Not now, Wade!" Kim shouted through the chaos happening around her. "Joss, how could you?" Kim asked, her anger beginning to subside when the memories of her own mistakes wouldn't.

"I don't know... I guess I didn't care who else got hurt so long as I got what I wanted." Joss realized.

"Kim!" Wade shouted.

"What, Wade?!" Kim shouted back.

"Motor Ed?"

"Right." Kim said, turning. She pointed at Joss. "You, stay here." she ordered, handing the Kimmunicator over to Wade.

"Kim..." Joss said, digging into her pocket. "Take this!" she continued, tossing her homemade grapple gun to her cousin.

Motor Ed looked over the Hatchet. Built as a crotch rocket and plated completely in chrome, it featured a dual wheel system at both ends in order to keep it from tipping on high speed turns. Two afterburner nacelles protruded from the rear on either side of the back tire and the fused twelve cylinder Evade Asp super sports car engine ran its entire length. Charlie Grease stepped up beside Motor Ed and gave a whistle, admiring his slicked, black hair in the side of the bike's shiny frame.

"This thing totally needs a make over, seriously! I'm thinking an easy rider seat and some stretch handle bars." Motor Ed said, rubbing his moustache. "And a completely rockin' new paint job! Seriously!"

"Hey, Motor Ed. Ain't that Kim Possible pickin' on that kid over there?" Charlie asked, pointing into the crowd.

"Red? Seriously?" Motor Ed asked as she met his gaze, dropping the younger brown haired girl that she had just been yelling at. "New plan." he said, throwing a leg over the Hatchet and pressing the ignition switch. "I'll take the Hatchet. You take the boys back to the yard."

"You got it, Motor Ed!" Charlie shouted as he jumped back onto his own bike. Most of the gang was already dealing with the convention center's own security personnel and Charlie whipped the back of his bike around to follow Motor Ed. He began to cringe as Kim Possible did an aerial somersault off of several gangers towards him. He could almost make out the writing on the bottom of her boot before he was knocked off of his bike.

* * *

Ron had let the first wave of bikers pass without notice as he walked slowly toward the convention center, making sure to take a roundabout route that Kim wouldn't suspect. He supposed getting upset about a deleted video game that he had poured many hours of his life into progressing, even though it was without cheat codes, was pretty lame. But Kim wouldn't listen. She didn't even want to believe that he couldn't have sent those pictures.

The convention center came into view and Ron took a deep breath. He hated fighting with Kim. Partly because she hated to lose, but mostly because it hurt him more than he could possibly even begin to imagine hurting her. He thought back to the few times that they had really argued... the time he had stolen her battle suit to get onto the football team. The time he had wrote an article in the school paper about her dating Brick Flagg. His Mad Dog routine...

"Well, Rufus. It's time to face the music." the mole rat nodded. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he rounded a corner of the convention center and came face to face with a mass of bikers that instantly turned toward him. "Uhm... hi. I'm, uh... a Harley Davidson consultant that... uh... would like any suggestions that you may have." Ron said, trying to think quickly.

The bikers turned and looked at each other as Motor Ed rolled out of the building on what could only be described as a rocket bike. "Dudes, let's roll! Seriously!"

"Motor Ed. Oh, you're not going anywhere." Ron said, glaring and settling into a monkey kung fu stance.

Motor Ed looked at him, surprised. "Seriously?"

"Note serious face." Ron stated. Rufus crossed his arms defiantly and let out a tiny 'Yeah!' A moment later, Ron's world went to black as a tire iron settled across the back of his head.

Motor Ed grinned, replacing his helmet. "Good job, Torque. Seriously." he said to the previous gang leader of the Dreads, who dropped the tire iron. "Take him to the yard. Maybe it'll keep Red off my back. Waaahaaow!" he shouted. He looked over his shoulder to see Kim kicking Charlie off of his bike and jumping on. He waved. "Later, Red!"

Flames erupted from the Hatchet's afterburners as Motor Ed revved the motor, the rear tire smoking and squealing as he took off like a shot. Leaving a black scar on the convention center's floor, Kim was right behind him on Charlie's bike, passing Ron unnoticed on the sidewalk amongst the crowd of bikers.

Joss and Wade ran to the garage door and peered out as the crowd of bikers that weren't now being arrested inside, peeled away.

"There's got to be something we can do to help." Wade said, checking his pockets for gadgets.

Joss narrowed her eyes at the retreating biker gang. "Is that Ron?" she asked, pointing at a limp figure that had been dumped into a side car. "Come on!"

"Didn't Kim tell you to stay here?" Wade asked.

Joss smiled. "Possible girls ain't exactly known for stayin' put."

"You've got me there." Wade admitted.

"Can I help?" SADIE asked, pushing over signs and other exhibits as it drove up.

"We need to help Ron!" Joss said, jumping into the driver's seat.

"What about Kim?" Wade asked.

"My cousin Kim can take care of herself for now." Joss said excitedly. "Who Kim needs... is Ron." she continued in a whisper.

Filling the room with exhaust, SADIE accelerated instantly to catch up to the bikers. An antennae like object extended from SADIE's rear cargo area, firing a green bolt that disintegrated one bike, sending the rider skidding across the pavement as they passed.

SADIE's hood popped open and five missiles rocketed out from underneath, each catching another bike and detonating, tossing the riders in every direction. The robotic SUV continued to accelerate behind the bald biker that was carrying Ron. "We're coming up on a scrap yard, boys and girls."

"That must be Motor Ed's new hideout!" Wade surmised.

"Them super genius analytical skills really come in handy in the field, don't they?" Joss grinned.

As the bald biker rode through the front gate of the scrap yard, he slapped a large button on the old abandoned security station. "Spike strip!" SADIE shouted as a loud burst rang through the air. "Hold on!" it said, twisting and turning in the mud. In an attempt to save Wade and Joss, the two seats were ejected before the SUV rolled, then slid on its roof to rest against a mountain of condensed, unrecognizable steel.

Joss landed alone in the mud, only to look up at the bald bike with a white strip across his nose. In a nasally voice, he looked down at her. "Throw them both in the compactor!"


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Joss was slapping Ron lightly across the face as the voices of the bikers echoed outside of the enclosed steel compactor. "Ron! Come on, Ron! Wake up!" Suddenly, his pants pocket opened up and Rufus crawled out. "Rufus!" Joss said with excitement. "We're in a trash compactor. You know how to wake up Ron?"

Rufus touched a claw to his chin in thought before crawling back into Ron's pocket and pulling out a packet of Diablo sauce, holding it up. "Taa-Daa!"

"Good job, Rufus!" Joss said, snatching the packet and tearing it open. She waved it under Ron's nose, crossing her fingers as she did.

"Wuh? Naco?" Ron asked, his eyes fluttering. "Oh... my head... what happened?"

"Doesn't matter. Ron, we're in a tight sitch! We're in a trash compactor!" Joss explained.

"Well that's not so bad." he smiled. "So long as it doesn't..." he paused as hydraulics began to kick in. "... start."

"Well one thing's for sure, we're all gonna be a lot thinner!" Joss shouted over the noise, covering her ears.

"Hey!" said an offended Rufus, his claws on his hips. "Was that a shot?" Ron asked.

"Is there anything you can do?" Joss asked, reflexively holding her arms up against the pressure of the ceiling.

"Monkey powers, don't fail me now!" Ron shouted, ducking slightly as the ceiling lowered. He put his back against the ceiling as a blue aura erupted around him in the outline of a monkey. The light reflected off of every surface in the compactor and Joss shielded her eyes from the wind that was beginning to whip around inside.

The compactors hydraulics began to strain as Ron clenched his eyes and jaws shut. Sparkles of bright blue light shined off of his skin as beads of sweat began to form. He was now nearly doubled over, pushing against the closing compactor.

Torque and the rest of the Dreads that had made it back to the scrap yard watched with wonder as the compactor that had turned steel tractors into minute cubes the size of soccer balls began to smoke and strain with nothing more than two people inside. A blue glow shined out of every seam and each of the gangers took a step back.

Cubed vehicles that surrounded the compactor began to rise of their own accord and Torque could hear a number of the bikers around him start their bikes and ride off. "Hey! Get that kid!" he shouted, pointing at a stout, dark skinned teenage boy that was playing with the controls.

"Uh, oh." Wade said. Whatever was jamming the compactor was doing a number on its systems. Pulling Ron's Kimmunicator from his pocket, he plugged it into the computer console. "Password protected?" Wade thought for less than a second. While he could undoubtedly bypass the security system in the time it took most people to take a breath... he typed in 'BuenosNachos01'

'Access Granted'

"Too predicable, Ron. But at least it's spelt correctly." Wade began to cringe as three big bikers began to rush him. Then the compactor stopped. Wade looked down at the Kimmunicator and at the override screen that it showed. "It worked!" he shouted.

The top of the compactor blew off and the three bikers slid to a stop as Ron leapt up and landed in the mud. "Whau!" he shouted as a battlecry, taking each Dread as they charged at him, Rufus perched on his shoulder to watch his back.

Joss climbed out of the compactor and landed beside Wade, throwing her arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek. "You saved us, Wade! You rock!"

"Uh, thanks." Wade replied with an embarrassed smile. He hadn't noticed that his arm now rested around her waist. "Uhm..."

"Oh! I... I guess we should help Ron?" Joss asked, pulling away.

"Actually, I think he's got it covered." Wade said, crossing his arms as they watched. Ron now stood alone with twenty or more armed bikers lying around him in a circle.

* * *

Kim was losing ground on the motorcycle she had taken from Motor Ed's lieutenant. Her Uncle Slim was right. That was one face bike! As they raced down Diverse City streets, Motor Ed's gang members pulled up beside her. "What? Did I happen to pick the slowest one?!" she asked herself.

One rider next to her began swinging a chain and wrapped it around one of her handle bars. Kim grinned. Tilting slightly before he could pull her off balance, she cut across his line of travel and braked, wrapping him in his own chain and pulling him off. In her rear view mirror, her eye caught a rider moving up from behind with a baseball bat.

Taking the chain that was wrapped around her handle bars, she slung it through the spokes of the next rider's front tire. He passed her for a moment, without his bike.

Through a straight line of traffic, Kim could see Motor Ed quickly becoming a distant object. Pulling Joss's homemade grapple gun from her pocket, Kim took careful aim. The spike shot straight and true, the rope growing taut just as the grapple punctured the Hatchet's light weight aluminum frame. Taking the grapple gun securely in one hand as she stood up on the bike seat, she gave a wink and a salute to the bikers behind her. Activating her skates, she leapt off the motorcycle to let it tumble behind her. Sparks flew for a moment as her shoes hit pavement and she clenched her teeth in determination, reeling herself in as quickly as the homemade grapple would allow her.

Kim bent her knees slightly, as though water skiing as Motor Ed continued to accelerate through heavy traffic. Cars were blurring past and Kim could almost feel the side mirrors brush past her. With less than a seconds notice, she saw a door open and leapt, taking a layer of paint off of the hood of a car as she bounced off of it, causing a flurry of sparks. "Sorry!" she shouted over her shoulder.

But the driver of the car was already out of ear shot. Kim looked back at her target. She was less than thirty feet away now and as she continued to reel in the cable, it began to fray. When she looked up again, Motor Ed was staring back at her through his helmet. Cocking a sultry eyebrow and flashing a grin, Kim waved. Motor Ed gave a sharp salute and leaned, turning the bike.

Kim looked to see where he was turning. "Uh oh." Motor Ed nearly tilted the Hatchet onto its side as he passed in front of a bright red and blue semi truck coming the opposite direction. Kim released the grapple and crouched, activating the rockets on her shoes. She sprang up and tucked her arms around herself, spinning as she continued forward and between the truck and its trailer.

Motor Ed looked back for a moment to see the grapple gun skitter around before shattering with no more Kim Possible holding on. "Later, Red!" he shouted with a laugh.

Kim landed on the rear of the Hatchet in perfect form and pushed Motor Ed off. He struck the hood of a parked sports car and slid over top to pass through a department store window. Bringing the Hatchet to a stop and spinning it in a one eighty, Kim's rocket skates exhausted their fuel supply. Flipping over the front of the bike in a hand stand, she cautiously approached the broken window. Motor Ed scrambled to his feet and pulled his cracked helmet off. "That was totally heinous, Red! Seriously!" he shouted, charging. "I never even got to trick it out!"

Kim leapt straight up in a split, planting both hands on Motor Ed's head and pushed him into a mail box. "You can always work on license plates." Kim said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sorry, Red." Motor Ed replied, lifting and tossing the mailbox at her. "Gotta jet with the jet. Seriously!" With split second timing, Kim splayed herself out on the sidewalk as the mailbox flew overhead. Motor Ed was already back on the Hatchet and igniting the engine as Kim rolled to her feet.

Motor Ed laughed as he gunned the throttle, but the Hatchet only spun its rear tire, fish tailing from side to side and causing a plume of smoke before slowly moving backward. Kim looked around to see Joss and Wade on a rearing robotic horse with glowing magnetic hooves, and Ron pulling up in her car with a dozen police cars behind him.

Without a moments hesitation, Ron swept out of the Sloth and ran to Kim, throwing his arms around her. "I'm sorry..." he said, burying his face in her hair.

Kim shook her head. "It's okay, Ron. We're okay..." she smiled, nuzzling her nose against his.

"Aww..." came three voices from Wade, Joss, and Rufus.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

Joss and Wade sat on one side of the table at Buenos Nachos across from Kim and Ron. The manager had eyed them annoyingly as Ron tracked in pounds of mud that he had picked up, fighting in the scrap yard, and Kim left a trail of water that she had been sprayed with from the slushy streets.

"Okay, Joss. Spill." Kim said, promising herself not to get angry again. It had been a rough day and all she wanted was a shower and a bed but something her and Ron had promised each other when they had first started dating was to never end a day angry at each other. Now that they were living together, that became more important that ever.

Joss sighed and lowered her eyes. "I took the pictures and emailed them with Ron's Kimmunicator. I put the fake parking ticket on Kim's car. I deleted Ron's Mako 3 game. I..."

"Wait, what?" Ron asked, his eyes seeming to bulge. "Why would you do that?!"

"Cuz... I wanted you and cousin Kim to break up. I reckoned if that happened... you might be interested in another Possible girl..." Joss explained. Admitting her crush to Kim was one thing, but to do it with Ron himself sitting across the table...

"While your antics are perhaps the most flattering things I've ever heard of... did you have to erase my Mako 3 game?! That took me months to achieve!" Ron shouted with a whine.

"Ron, focus!" Kim growled. "I'm going to be kicked off the cheer squad if I don't dump you, and..."

"I'm gonna get kicked out of college if I don't pick up my grades and... wait, what?"

"Oh! I didn't want any of this to happen!" Joss shouted.

"You're getting kicked off the squad? But... but you just joined up!" Ron said, suddenly nervous. "Cheer squad means the world to you!"

"You mean more, Ron..." Kim replied.

Joss and Wade rolled their eyes. "Guys, we're still here..." Wade said.

"Uhm, Ron? I never did nothin' about your grades at college..." Joss said, surprised.

"Aw man! That means they're real?!" Ron cried.

"I think I can fix this." Wade rubbed his hands together with a mischievous grin.

* * *

Kim was about to open the door to her Psychology class again when Lonnie's voice echoed through the hall again. "Kim Possible!"

"She's even more annoying than Bonnie was." Kim whispered, turning to face the cheer captain. "Yes, Lonnie?" Kim smiled pleasantly.

"You think you're all that, don't you, Possible? But you know what? You're not. I don't know where this rumor of Brick Flagg and I came from but I am personally going to make sure your time on this team is..."

"What is going on here?" Professor Justin Credible asked as he stepped out of the door of his class room.

"...full of good times." Lonnie finished with a beaming smile before walking away.

"Ms. Possible?" Credible asked.

"Everything's fine, Professor." Kim said, skirting past the man with a grin and taking a seat.

* * *

Kim dropped her keys on the counter as she stepped into her apartment. The sound of a Z-Boy beeping was the first to accost her ears as she closed the door behind her. "Ron?"

"Right here, KP." Ron replied from his place on the couch. "Wade got my Mako 3 game back!" he said, absentmindedly.

"Great." Kim said sarcastically. As she turned the corner to enter the living room, she stared at Ron a moment. "What are those?" she asked, gesturing to the specs that rested on Ron's ears and nose.

Ron paused his game and grinned. "Wade made'em for me. Apparently Joss was right. She didn't do anything to my grades. What do you think?"

The glasses had tan frames to match his hair and as he moved, Kim could tell they weren't ordinary glasses. "You said Wade made them?"

"Yeah! Aren't they badical? Telescopic, light amp, the works! And prescription too!"

"Prescription?"

"Yeah. Y'know, I had no idea that the world was so clear." he said, then actually blushed. "Y'know, KP... you're even more beautiful than I thought you were. I... I mean..."

Kim put a finger to his lips. "That wasn't a screw up, Ron." she said, taking his glasses off and putting her lips on his for a moment. "Wait... Wade didn't add that x-ray addition to these, did he?"

"Uh, no..." Ron said as Kim walked away to change. He settled the glasses back on his face and cocked an eyebrow, grinning.


End file.
